Meet Falcon
by The Keeper of Heero's Secrets
Summary: Duo gets an invitation to a rather...... strange..... place............ 2x?... youll see ^__^


I'm Baaaaaaa-aaaaaack….. yeah its another one of those stories where the name "Kuri" is used… hey its one of my favorite names…. Sue me……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo stepped out of his taxi and paid the driver. As the man drove off, Duo stood on the street side and looked over the large, elegant, mansion in front of him. He took an invitation out of his pocket and read it again…

_"Duo Maxwell,_

_            Someone close has invited you to enjoy as many nights as you wish in our mansion on Trinket Hill. No luggage is needed, as everything will be provided. The only thing you will need is to answer a few questions upon arrival and some sort of I.D. Reply promptly to this invitation before your space is taken._

_            Please arrive rested and creative… For this will be an experience you will never forget…"_

Duo hummed in thought as he looked back toward the mansion. He, then, shrugged and walked down the stone pathway that led to a large, dark oak door. As he raised an arm to knock on the door, it opened. A young man with intense blue eyes stood behind the door and smiled. He was relatively good looking. His hair was a shaggy mix of light and dark blonde hair, and was gelled to give it a slightly damp look. He wore all black, no shirt, but black bracers around his wrists and tight black leather pants. His large boots had three, big, silver buckles going up one side of each. A link of chain was attached to each bracer and dangled freely as he moved his arms.

"Hey," Duo said in surprise. "I-I'm Duo Maxwell. I was -"

"We know," the man interrupted him with a smile. " My name's Kuri. We've been waiting for you," he said then backed away and held the door open for Duo. "Please, Come."

'Creepy,' Duo thought then grinned to the man as he entered the building. Kuri closed the door behind Duo and led him into the large foyer area where there was a tall desk. The man walked behind the desk and took out some papers.

"I need to ask you some mandatory questions so we can decide where to put you." Kuri said and got out a pen "I hope they aren't too personal…"

"Are you married?"

"No."

Kuri checked his answer on the piece of paper.

"Straight? Homosexual? Bisexual?"

"Hey, whoa dude!" Duo shouted uneasily. "What exactly is this place? You're kinna creepin' me out here"

"It's…" Kuri said and paused for a moment as he searched for words. "A place for excitement."

"Uhhhh-huuuhhh," Duo replied. He looked at Kuri like he was nuts. 

"You'll see" Kuri said with a wink.

Duo swallowed down his discomfort and sighed. "I'm *bi*"

"Alright, all of the others have been previously answered." Kuri said as he looked over the paper and placed his pen on the desk. "Do you have your id?"

"Yeah," Duo said and took it out of his back pocket. 

"Thank you," Kuri replied and took it to make a copy. "This is for our records."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We do have a few rules here," Kuri said as he gave Duo back his I.D. "Everything you will need is in your room. All we ask is that you leave the room in good condition and that you aren't too abusive with the things in it. If we find that you are, we will ask you to leave and will not allow you to enter this place again. Lastly, NEVER leave this place without checking out and giving me the key. I'm the caretaker for your room and I need the key to get into it."

"Arent you guys supposed to be duplicates of the keys?" Duo asked as Kuri opened a drawer and brought out a red velvet bag..

"Unfortunately," Kuri said taking the odd looking key out of the bag. "These cannot be duplicated. Because if we made the duplicates, for example, you could give it to your friend, he'd come in with out us knowing, screw with your room…" Kuri paused as he liked up in thought, "…and a few other things, and so on and so forth."

"Ooooooohkay," Duo said a little confused then smiled. "So, where's my room."

Kuri smiled back. "This way," he said and lead Duo down a, dark, elegant hallway and stopped at a red tapestry that had a lion with wings outlined in yellow. Kuri pushed the tapestry back to reveal an old oak door. He placed the key in its hole and unlocked it.

"I must ask you one extra thing, Sir. Please be gentle with Falcon."

"'Scuse me?" Duo said in surprise.

"He was severely beaten about a week ago and is still healing."

"Am I going to run into this guy?"

Kuri smiled gently. 

"Please hold on a moment while I check everything over," he said opened the door to enter. 


End file.
